


Made for This

by Moonlit_Instant



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Game(s), Sexual Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Instant/pseuds/Moonlit_Instant
Summary: Nagito asks Hajime to insult him.





	Made for This

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Kinktober 2019 prompt: small dick humiliation!
> 
> they get a bit sidetracked but who can blame them

Nagito had gotten to Hajime. Despite his best efforts, in the years they’d been together since Nagito’s reawakening, his more… unusual tastes had transferred to Hajime, first facing reluctance, then resignation, and, after some time, a failingly concealed revelry that Nagito would never be able to get enough of.

Looking down at Nagito’s stripped, kneeling form, Hajime couldn’t know the shiver of anticipation that the glint in his eyes sent down Nagito’s spine as he waited for him to begin. 

Hajime was no actor, and didn’t always understand why Nagito wanted the things he did or how best to give them to him, but he was never one to shy away from a challenge. He sneered down at Nagito.

“Well, look what we’ve got here, huh?” He walked closer, strides measured and deliberate, until he was close enough to tap between Nagito’s legs with his foot. “Can’t say I’m impressed. You’re so hard already, but it looks like it’d barely matter either way.” Hajime could tell that his words had hit their mark, as Nagito’s cock twitched at the mockery and he lowered his gaze from Hajime’s eyes.

“I would have thought someone as lucky as you would have been more gifted.” Hajime crouched down before Nagito, pulling his chin back up to meet his eyes. “It’s a shame. I was hoping we could have some fun together, but I’m not sure what I can do with that useless little thing.” 

“I’m sorry.” Nagito responded in a low voice.

“You should be.” Hajime paused. “Still, maybe I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s just like you to have such hopeless cock attached to that hopeless body. Such bad luck for it to be so useless, but maybe you’re lucky, too. After all, someone like you probably doesn’t need it anyway, right?” Hajime ran a finger up Nagito’s length, stroking and poking at it teasingly as he continued. “You’re probably better off this way. It must make it so much easier for people to ignore that thing while they use you like you deserve.” 

“You’re right!” A flushed Nagito exclaimed as soon as Hajime finished. “Even if you cut it all off, it’d be the same! I’d still just be a hole for people to pour their despair into!” 

_God_. There were things about Nagito that Hajime might never get used to, and he paused for a moment before almost imperceptibly clearing his throat and standing up.

“Well, hopefully we don’t have to go that far.” Hajime untucked his shirt and loosened his belt, undressing as he moved towards their bed. “In fact, I think you should prove you still deserve that thing.”

“Huh?” Nagito had turned to follow Hajime with his gaze, and looked up at him with an unspoken question resting in his eyes. 

“After all, I was so excited for you to make me feel good, it would hardly be fair if I were left high and dry just because your dick was too pathetic to get me off. I think you need to try anyway. After all the times you’ve come around my cock, you must have learned something, right? If not, I’ll have to find some other use for you.” 

Nagito crawled closer to the bed, and Hajime let his eyes linger on the blush colouring his shoulders before wandering down his pale, smooth back. He could never get enough of this man.

“Are you sure? Someone as pathetic as me, I might not be able to get you off–”

“That’s your problem. If you come first I’ll just have to use you some other way to fix your fuckup.” Hajime smiled down at him. “It might not be as fun for you that way, though. You’d better do your best.”

Nagito’s eyes widened in anticipation at the threat as he took the cue and started undressing Hajime the rest of the way. He loved this part; loved to dwell on each inch of him as he slid his pants down his legs, or revealed bit by bit of his lightly muscled torso as he unbuttoned his shirt. If these moments, this perfect man, were his reward for the despair they’d gone through in the Neo World all those years ago, he could almost think it was worth it.

He could tell Hajime loved it all too. By the time he’d gotten his shirt and tie off and thrown them safely aside, Hajime was straining through his boxers, and Nagito could see where he’d started to leak in anticipation of what he’d asked for.

He rose from his knees, and Hajime took the cue to shift backwards on the bed to make room, allowing Nagito to seat himself between his open legs, leaning in to kiss him. Hajime melted into the kiss as Nagito ran a hand through his hair and down his back, sliding into his boxers to finger at Hajime. He rewarded Nagito with a moan that he could feel as much as hear as he held their kiss and teased his way further in.

Hajime broke away. “Nagito, please just–” He stopped his breathy entreaty, falling silent for a moment. “You don’t really think you need to prepare me for that little thing, do you?” Hajime could feel himself blush at how unconvincing he sounded in such a breathless needy mutter, and was grateful to hear it go unremarked.

“I’m sorry. I really am the worst, huh? Trying to get you closer so I don’t fail you.”

“I’ll decide if you fail.” Hajime shifted himself closer to Nagito, rubbing his bulge against him and burying his face in his shoulder. “Until then, I’m all yours, so you’d better not disappoint, okay?”

“Yeah.” Nagito leaned forward, pushing Hajime down onto the bed and sliding his hands back beneath his waistband to slide his boxers away. Seeing him laid out like this, hard and flushed and wanting, Nagito couldn’t have resisted at the best of times. Now, spurred on by Hajime’s confused mix of domineering and begging, neither of them stood a chance.

Nagito rolled Hajime over, laying his weight on him to hold him prone against the mattress before lowering his mouth to Hajime’s ear. “You’re so beautiful under me. I wish I could make you feel as good as you deserve. You’ll just have to settle for this.”

Nagito started to tease at Hajime’s hole with his tip as he rocked his hips up into the fleeting contact until Nagito sunk himself in, pushing himself flat against Hajime’s back to fill him as deep as he could. He pulled his way out slowly and deliberately, dragging a moan from Hajime in the same motion before thrusting back in, seeking the rhythm and angle that would bring him to the edge. 

Nagito knew Hajime too well. Knew exactly how to melt his facade away, revealing the needy, whimpering mess that only he was allowed to see. Before long, Hajime’s moans and gasps and faltering begging for more and harder and deeper were doing as much to Nagito’s cock as his tightness pulling him in or the desperate rolling of his hips drawing him closer to the edge with each motion. “Look at you now, huh, Hajime? You talked such a big game, but if even this little thing can get you this worked up, maybe I’m not the only pathetic one.” Nagito could see the heat rise to Hajime’s blissed out face as he continued to torment his sweet spot. “We must have been made for each other. Who else could make you feel this way? This is where you belong.” Nagito could feel himself getting close, and pulled Hajime’s head backwards and up to pull him into a domineering kiss, taking his every moan and whimper into himself as he fucked them out of him. Hajime raised a hand to pull Nagito further into the kiss, stroking his hair and and face as gently as the heat of the moment allowed.

It was all too much. He felt himself thrust deep and hard into Hajime, holding himself there for a moment as he released himself inside. Riding out his pleasure with smaller erratic thrusts, he could feel Hajime join him as he tightened around him and broke the kiss with a spent cry of sudden release. Nagito could feel the hot breath warming them as they bucked their hips ever more lazily into each other as they recovered from the moment.

Once they had stilled and Nagito had started to soften, he pulled out, flopping off of Hajime onto his side to face him. Hajime was the first to speak, dazed hazel eyes like pools that, for all their depth, seemed to look all too far into Nagito.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Nagito shifted closer to Hajime before laying on his back pulling at him, prompting him to rest on top of Nagito.

“…That was really good.” Hajime admitted. 

“Was it really? I was worried you came just to be polite.” Nagito grinned, lightly bumping his forehead to Hajime’s. “You did good too. With the whole dirty talk thing. Thanks for playing along.”

“Anytime.” Hajime flinched slightly at the offer he’d made, before amending himself. “I mean, I’ll always wanna make you happy. I’m glad you had fun. I wasn’t expecting you to turn it around on me though! It’s been so long since you betrayed me like that!” Hajime buried his face in Nagito’s shoulder, relishing the warmth.

“Well, you started it.” 

“Mhmm.” They rested comfortably in the silence of each other’s arms until Hajime broke it, breath tickling against Nagito’s shoulder. “Nagito?”

“Yeah?” Nagito tilted his head a bit to nuzzle against Hajime’s.

“You don’t actually wanna – have no dick, do you? I mean, you said that thing about–” Nagito interrupted with a burst of laughter.

“Wait, were you thinking about that the whole time? You poor thing.” Hajime lifted his head, looking at Nagito with curiosity. “…I don’t know. It just came to mind, and you know how I am.” He seemed to think for a moment before continuing. “If nothing else, it’d be a big loss for you, huh? I heard you down there, you know.”

Hajime pushed playfully at Nagito’s chest. “You bastard! I’ll have you know I’d make do no matter what you had going on… down there.”

“…Oh.” Nagito went silent for a moment before pulling Hajime back down to him, relishing the feeling of his weight bearing down on him, wrapping his arms around him and resting a hand in Hajime’s hair to run through its soft locks and stray curls. “I think we really were made for each other.” 

“Yeah.” 

They were.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i don't actually have this kink, and it probably shows, but hopefully i managed to hit at least some of the points that people like about this! it was a lot of fun to explore, either way


End file.
